Orbital Drop Shock Trooper
The Orbital Drop Shock Troopers (or ODSTs for short) are a special forces unit of the UNSC Marine Corps. Barring the personnel of the SPARTAN programs, ODSTs are the best troops available to the UNSC. History pod, special equipment for ODSTs.]] ODSTs were operating as early as 2525Halo: The Fall of Reach. The expectations on ODST units made them all-volunteer outfits, with some outsiders regarding such volunteers as 'crazy'.Halo: The Flood, page 35 By 2552 their strength had swelled to a number of divisions in an attempt to fill the demands of the Human-Covenant War. Some actively participated in training the SPARTAN-IIs, and the efficiency of that program was demonstrated when a single SPARTAN-II killed three ODSTs during an exercise. These fatalities resulted in some enmity between the two groups of elite soldiers. Friction was heightened by the stunning success of the SPARTAN-II program, whose members proceeded to accumulate more confirmed kills than "any three divisions of ODSTs."Halo: First Strike Pg.104. Operations When assaulting a planetary target from orbit ODSTs were trained to employ 'unorthodox' means of insertion. Those requiring stealth could be accomplished by 'jumping' from an orbiting ship and using a parachute once within the atmosphere. However, their hallmark method was in the form of Human Entry Vehicles, a particularly hazardous means of reentry. Similar to regular marines, the ODSTs maintain units of varying strength aboard many UNSC vessels and installations. ODST units were present aboard the UNSC Atlas, the UNSC In Amber Clad, the UNSC Pillar of Autumn and Cairo StationHalo 2. Four dead ODSTs can be seen in the first level.. While they are human, they are overall different from marines in the sense that they take the most dangerous, crazy, and suicidal missions. They have no physical differences between the Marines, but they are always ready to "Drop feet-first into hell" as their motto goes, and dive into fights they may not return from, which shows an outstanding level of Courage, Honor and Valor. Equipment In addition to using standard marine equipment, ODSTs were issued with a special issue combat dress. Notable Actions ]] ODSTs were embarked on the UNSC Pillar of Autumn when she discovered Alpha Halo. An ODST group led by Major Antonio Silva was later instrumental in frustrating Covenant attempts to purge the ring-world of the Pillar of Autumn's survivors.Halo: The Flood. The ODSTs are never referred to in Halo: Combat Evolved, although it is possible that they were wearing standard marine uniforms in the game. Members of the 7th Orbital Drop Shock Trooper Battalion would later drop from UNSC In Amber Clad onto Delta Halo. List of ODSTs Pete Stacker]] .]] Sorted by rank, then alphabetically if rank is unknown. *Major Antonio Silva : KIA *First Lieutenant Melissa McKay : KIA *Second Lieutenant Dalu : KIA *Second Lieutenant Oros : KIA *Master Sergeant Lister : KIA *Company Sergeant Tink Carter : KIA *Gunnery Sergeant Pete Stacker : ACTIVE DUTY *Gunnery Sergeant Waller : KIA *Private Butkis : ACTIVE DUTY *Private Jones : ACTIVE DUTY *Private O'Brian : KIA *Sergeant Corly : KIA *Sergeant Parker : KIA *Corporal Locklear : KIA *Lance Corporal "Snaky" Jones : KIA *Private First Class Hosky : KIA *Private Marie Postly : KIA *Private Satha : KIA *Al-Thani : KIA *Dawkins : KIA *"Doc" Valdez : KIA *Murphy : KIA *Arthur (kyle) : ACTIVE DUTY *Suzuki : KIA *Yutrzenika : KIA ODST Units *105th Orbital Drop Shock Trooper Division **7th Orbital Drop Shock Trooper Battalion Images Image:Char odst.jpg|Orbital Drop Shock Troopers Image:ODST Trooper.PNG Image:ODST-Battle-Rifle.jpg Image:ODST snipe u.jpg Image:ODSTbattlerifle.JPG|A pair of ODSTs attack on Delta Halo. Image:ODST1 u.jpg|A modded picture of an ODST on Lockout. Image:Odst_in_warthog.jpg|Two ODSTs in a Warthog driven by the Master Chief. Image:MC and ODSTs.jpg|Two ODSTs and the Master Chief ready for battle. Image:Halo3ODST.JPG|ODST Concept Art for Halo 3. See Also Another Day at the Beach Sources Category:UNSC Category:UNSC Military Units